Stay Where I Can See You
by ADrew
Summary: A wild night leads to unsuspected consequences. Will Nathan be there for Haley when she needs him most? Or will he choose his love of basketball over the love of his life? Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill.
1. Martini Kiss

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

Chapter 1

_**Martini Kiss**_

"Haley, are you almost ready?" Brooke yelled through the hall of their apartment.

"Yeah, which shoes do you think match this dress?" asked Haley as she stepped into the living room.

"Holy crap; you look so hot!" answered Brooke. "Definitely the red pumps."

"Alright Brooke, I'm ready to go."

Brooke replied, "Finally, I've been waiting for like five flippin' hours."

* * *

"Haley, come here, I want you to meet someone," yelled Brooke across the dance floor.

"Make it quick Brooke, Justin over there was buying me a drink," Haley said as she made her way over to Brooke.

"Haley, this is Nathan Scott. He is a senior at Tree Hill High," said Brooke, introducing the pair.

"Hey, I'm Haley James," said Haley, as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Hi Haley," replied Nathan. "What school do you go to?"

"I go to South Catholic High. I'm a junior."

"You and Brooke come to the clubs often?" Nathan asked curiously.

"No, but when we do, out friend Peyton, who organizes all the events here, sneaks us in. Do you come here often?" questioned Haley.

"No. But I just got a fake ID. So, I wanted to see if it worked," answered Nathan, as he laughed.

Brooke interrupted, "Haley, since you're busy, I'm going to go entertain Justin."

"So…do you want a drink?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah, an Apple Ice martini please," Haley answered as she smiled at Nathan.

Nathan asked, "Okay...you know that thing is purely vodka and a drop of apple, right?"

Haley responded, "Yeah I know, that's why I like it."

Nathan got the attention of the cocktail waitress and ordered Haley's drink.

"You aren't getting anything?" asked Haley.

"No I have some stuff in my car," replied Nathan.

"Oh. Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go to the Rivercourt," suggested Haley. "Do you know where that is?"

"Obviously, I have practices there sometimes," answered Nathan.

Haley responded, "Oh, my bad Mr. Hotshot basketball player. So, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sounds like a fun time to me," answered Nathan.

"Brooke," Haley started as she saw Brooke and Justin making out at the bar. "Nathan and I are heading out of here. You two have fun. Okay?" Haley waited for Brooke to stop kissing Justin. That didn't happen. "I think it's time to come up for air," said Haley before she walked away hand-in-hand with Nathan as he led the way outside.

* * *

"I love it here!" screamed Haley, as she stumbled out of Nathan's car and tripped.

"Holy shit, Haley, you just got here, and you're already hammered," Nathan said rushing to pick her up.

"I'm okay. I swear," yelled Haley. "Let's lay down in the center of the court," suggested Haley.

"Alright, but no more alcohol for you," Nathan told Haley.

"What?! No, Nathan, you are a mean person," Haley said throwing her arms into the air.

"I'm going to go grab a case of beer," Nathan said getting up.

"Nathan, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Haley randomly.

"No, I am single. I haven't had a relationship all year. Hooking up is more my speed," answered Nathan as he sat down with a bottle of beer.

"Really? Maybe sometime you and I could hook up," offered Haley.

"Oh, would you like that Haley?" answered Nathan.

"Yeah I think you would too."

Nathan and Haley stared deeply into each other's eyes, and their lips slowly touched.

"Haley James, I'm falling for you," stated Nathan.

"I think that's the alcohol talking," Haley said as she laughed.

Nathan replied as he took off his shirt, "I don't think so."

"Nathan, what are you doing?" questioned Haley.

"Doing what feels right," Nathan answered as he began to make out with Haley.

* * *

"Haley, wake up! Get your stuff together, we got to get out of here," Nathan rushed.

"Huh?" Haley said as she woke up. "Nathan, what's going on? I'm way too hung over for this."

"Haley, if the police see us, we'll get arrested, they will see the alcohol. We need to leave before they get here," Nathan said packing up all the empty beer bottles.

Haley got into the car and shut the door. She looked at the clock, and realized it was only 5:00 in the morning.

"Nathan, how did you know that police were coming?" Haley asked as her and Nathan drove away.

"I saw them across the river. Where the hell do you live?"

"Why, are you taking me home?"

"No, I'm going to come over and we're gonna chill, where do you live?" asked Nathan unsure where to go.

"Take a left at this light, its 176 Oakmont Terrace," Haley answered.

"Oh, that's a pretty nice place."

"Yeah me and Brooke rent it together, because our parents don't live in Tree Hill. Her parents live in California and mine are touring the country in an RV," said Haley.

"Oh…they just left you all alone here in Tree Hill?" wondered Nathan.

"Yeah, they trust me."

"I can see why, I mean….hang overs are very responsible," Nathan joked.

"Well, other than the occasional hang over, I am pretty responsible. I handle our finances and monthly budgets. Brooke jokes and calls me a nerd," continued Haley.

"Nerds are kinda hot," laughed Nathan.

"Thanks. There's the driveway."

* * *

"This is a nice place," said Nathan.

"Thanks, I call it home," Haley said with a smile. "Here is my room."

"You share it with Brooke?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah, but it looks like she isn't even home yet. Have a seat on the bed; we can take a nap if you want."

"Do you wanna talk about what we did last night?" wondered Nathan.

"Oh, I didn't think we actually did that," responded Haley.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did it, and I'm also pretty sure we didn't use a condom," replied Nathan.


	2. Free Fall without a Parachute

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

Chapter 2

Free Fall without a Parachute

"Haley, I'm home," Brooke interrupted as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey, I'm in the bedroom," responded Haley, not wanting to continue the conversation with Nathan.

"Hey….oh, Nathan; what are you doing here? Did you spend the night?" Brooke asked calmly.

"No," Haley and Nathan stated at the same time.

Brooke then realized and pointed out, "Oh, ok……something really weird is going on… what is it?"

"Nothing, Brooke, I swear. Nathan and I have to run to the drug store," said Haley taking Nathan's hand as she got up.

"It was nice seeing you again, Brooke," Nathan said as he was pulled out of the room.

"Yeah, you too," Brooke answered.

* * *

"Hello, can I help you find anything?" the sales clerk offered.

"Yes, where are your pregnancy tests?" Haley asked softly.

"Isle 5 towards the back," answered the sales clerk politely.

"Thanks."

"Here they are Haley," called Nathan.

"What kind is the best?" questioned a confused Haley.

"…I think this one looks like a good one," stated Nathan as he pick up a test.

"You know…you can never be too sure," answered Haley as she grabbed the test from Nathan and two others from the shelf.

"Ha-ha-ha," laughed Nathan as he followed Haley to the register.

"Will his be all?" asked the sales clerk.

"No, can I get a box of condoms please," said Haley so no one around her could hear.

"Sure, what kind?"

"Nathan, what kind?" Haley asked him as she bit her lip.

"….Trojan Magnum..." answered Nathan shyly.

Haley gave Nathan a look that said, "I think I should know your size but I was too drunk to remember." Nathan understood that look.

"Ok, the total is $27. 50," the sales clerk announced.

"Haley, I got this," declared Nathan as he reached in his pocket for his wallet. "It's my fault we need this stuff, so I'll pay for it."

"Haley," a voice called from behind her.

Haley turned to see who it was.

"Rachel, hey, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing Haley, what brings you to the drug store at 6:00 in the morning?" Rachel asked as she peeked over to see what they were buying. "Oh," she said shocked.

"Yeah, it's not what it looks like, they are for a friend," Haley said covering up for herself.

"Oh, right, of course," Rachel agreed pretending that she didn't know what was going on.

"Rachel, this is Nathan. He goes to Tree Hill High. He's a senior," Haley said introducing the two.

"Hey Rachel," said Nathan turning toward her and then turning back to get the bag the sales clerk was holding.

"Thanks have a good day," said the sales clerk.

"Thanks, you too," said Nathan in response.

"A Senior?" questioned Rachel with interest.

"Mmmhmm."

"Haley, we better get going," said Nathan noticing the awkwardness between the girls.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you Rachel," said Haley as she waved.

* * *

"Bye," returned Rachel.

"Thanks for saving me, I hate that bitch. She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," said Haley as her and Nathan entered the car.

"Hey, you are never gonna believe what I saw little Ms. Haley James buying at the drug store," Rachel started on her cell phone.

"I think she's pregnant….."


	3. I Got Punched in the Nose For Sticking

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 3

I Got Punched in the Nose for Sticking My face In other People's Business

"Okay, here we go, how the hell does this thing work," said Haley as she shut the bathroom door with her and Nathan inside.

"Haley, what are you doing in there?" Brooke called from the Kitchen.

"Nothing Brooke, don't worry," responded Haley. "Nathan, make sex noises," Haley whispered.

"What?" asked Nathan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Make it seem like we are having sex in here, so she's not suspicious."

"Ok….. if you say so, but I'm gonna need some inspiration." Nathan grabbed Haley close and began making out. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. She had her arms wrapped around his head. She finally pulled away and said, "Nathan..no, I have to do this now."

"Fine, Oh…yeah Haley, keep going……oh yes! Faster Haley," Nathan shouted with a laugh.

"Nathan, you're so big. Damn….. oh yeah," Haley yelled while trying to use the pregnancy test properly.

Brooke stood outside the bathroom door with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. She knew the noises were a cover up.

"Ok, I'm done, we can stop the noises now," Haley said as she slid the pregnancy test in her pocket. "All we need now is to wait 30 minutes."

"Okay," said Nathan nervously.

Haley opened the door to the bathroom and her and Nathan walked towards the kitchen.

"God, you two are awfully god, no bad, at making it seem like you are having sex," said a sure Brooke.

"What are you talking about Brooke? I couldn't get her to keep her hands off of me and my….." Nathan said as he looked toward his shorts.

"No, I know what it sounds like when you have sex, I have done it quite often," said Brooke.

"Brooke, trust us... we were having…" Haley began.

"No, we really weren't," started Nathan.

"Nathan, what are you doing, don't lie, YES WE WERE," said Haley shooting Nathan a death look.

"Hales, you really don't scare me. She's your best friend, she deserves to be the first one to know," Nathan told Haley.

"What the hell is it?" Brooke said frustrated.

Haley began to cry and she walked toward the couch and covered her tears with a pillow.

"Hales, don't cry. I'm gonna be here for you," reassured Nathan.

"Haley, girl, what is it?" asked Brooke.

Haley emptied her pocket and showed Brooke what was hidden inside.

"Haley, no way," returned Brooke with a shocked expression.

"Haley cried harder.

"Haley its ok, I'm gonna be here for you, and even if things don't end up working out between us romantically, I want to be a great dad to that baby. Our baby," corrected Nathan.

Nathan hugged Haley and held her body tight in his arms. She could feel his muscles tightening up.

"I'll always be here for you, always and forever," said Nathan sincerely.

This short phrase that Nathan said meant the world to Haley. She knew they were just words, but words never made her feel so secure as these did.

"Always?" questioned Haley.

"And forever," Nathan reassured as he wiped Haley's tears away with his hand.

Haley looked over at Brooke. Brooke mouthed the words "I love you."

Haley leaned towards Brooke and hugged her.

"I'm gonna take you out on our first official date tomorrow night Haley," stated Nathan.

"Ok, but first can we sleep off this hangover, I've got a really bad head ache," responded Haley.

"Yeah," Nathan answered as he carried her to her bedroom.

"Haley, I'm gonna go talk with Brooke for a little, I'll be right back."

* * *

Nathan closed the door the door to the bedroom behind him.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said.

"Hi, I really don't want you to think that I'm telling Haley all of this stuff about me being there for the baby and her, if she's pregnant, just so she stays with me. Because it's not true, I finally found a girl that I can settle down with. I want my future to be with her," said Nathan with a sincere attitude that Brooke picked up on.

"I know you're sincere, and she seems happy when she is with you," Brooke replied.

"I know that I've only known her for about a day, but she's amazing," added Nathan. "So, what do you think I should do for our date tomorrow night?"

Brooke answered, "She loves the pier, oh…And ice cream, umm and candles."

"Ok, I think I can work with that," Nathan said as he returned to the bedroom to lay down with Haley.

_**Later that night at Tric…**_

"Hello everyone, my name is Peyton, and I organize all the events here. It is my complete pleasure to introduce one of my personal favorite bands; Boys Night Out!!"

The band came onstage, just as a drunk redhead reached the microphone first.

"Ok, hi everyone, my name is Rachel. I just wanted to give a quick toast to someone here who is expecting a baby."

At that moment, Nathan looked at Haley, Haley looked to Brooke with a face that looked like she saw a ghost, and Brooke let out, "Holy shit."

"You all must know her, she's tutor girl."

Faces of confused people looked around the room at everyone else. Secrets were whispered about how who would be slutty enough to get pregnant in high school.

"Haley James, this toast is for you," said a slurring Rachel as she lifted her bottle of vodka and fell off stage.

The band onstage looked around the room puzzled, each one wondering, "Who is Haley James?" The audience members that knew who Haley James was turned toward the back of the room where Nathan and Haley sat, pale as ghosts.

* * *

Brooke rushed off to find Rachel. When she did, Brooke pulled Rachel by the hair to the iron staircase outside the club.

Brooke yelled, "You little conniving bitch!"

"Shut up Brooke, I was actually surprised it wasn't you that was pregnant, the way you sleep around with so many men," Rachel declared boldly.

Brooke threw the hardest punch she had ever thrown. It threw Rachel from the top of the two story staircase over the railing and onto the roof of a car below it.

Brooke panicked; she didn't know what to do. She went to the payphone and anonymously called the ambulance. The ambulance arrived, just as Brooke left, and took Rachel to the hospital, she was non-responsive. The police investigated the scene and ruled her fall an accident. Witnesses came forward and admitted to seeing Rachel heavily intoxicated.


	4. Jesus Take the Wheel

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Chapter 4

Jesus Take the Wheel

**_1 week later..._**

"Hey Brooke, is Haley almost ready?" Nathan asked as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Umm I think she's still sleeping, where are you going?" Brooke asked interestedly.

"We are going to the doctor, they called and they have our results," replied an excited Nathan.

"Oh, can I come along?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Yeah, that's fine; I wouldn't dare try to break up you and Haley's friendship."

"Haley! Wake up," shouted Nathan through the hall of the apartment.

"Haley," he said as he opened the door to the bedroom. He walked in and saw her sleeping; he laid beside her and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm," Haley mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Hey, good morning."

"Haley, did you forget? We are supposed to go to the doctors today, they have the results," Nathan said picking clothes out for her from her closet.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" asked Haley.

"I'm trying to take you to the doctors."

Haley responded, "No, not that, I meant what the hell are you doing? I can't wear that top with those jeans. Those are my fat jeans."

"Well, just throw something on, we gotta go," said Nathan as he went to wait in the living room.

"I'm ready," called Haley from her room.

"Ok, let's go," yelled Brooke.

"What, you're coming?" asked Haley.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? No? Ok, then good. Let's go," Brooke said with a smile.

"ha-ha-ha," Haley laughed then closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ms. James? Mr. Scott?" called a tall blonde secretary. "Dr. Daniels will see you now."

"Hi, how are you guys?" Dr. Daniels wondered.

"Good," they both answered.

"Ok, so we have your test results, and I want you to know, whatever is in the envelope, it should not affect your relationship in any negative way," said Dr. Daniels. "Ok, so let's not waste any time. Oh, wait I have a question, did you do the test at home?"

"Yeah, we did the test at home and it said I was, so I wanted a second opinion," declared Haley.

"Ok," said the doctor as he opened the envelope and read silently to himself the results. A smile came across his face. "Haley James, you are indeed pregnant with Nathan's baby.

Haley looked to Nathan with a smile on her face.

"Hales, you're beaming," Nathan said before he brought Haley close to him and kissed her.

"Thank you doctor," Nathan said before he took Haley by the hand and led her to the waiting room.

"What's the answer?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"I'm pregnant."

"Ah!" Brooke yelled out of excitement.

* * *

"Brooke, do you wanna drive home?" offered Nathan.

"Yes. I'll let you two be alone in the backseat," said Brooke as she laughed.

The drive home was a quiet one. Nathan and Haley were busy kissing in the back seat. Brooke was busy thinking about the incident with Rachel. She has been in a coma for a week now. Brooke didn't mean to throw her over the balcony. She just wanted to give Rachel what she deserved. Brooke closed her eyes for a quick second, only to reopen them when the car was heading straight into an oncoming RV.

"Haley! Nathan!" Brooke tried to scream. "Ahh, you guys, look!"

"What Brooke?" Nathan asked just as he looked outside the window.

He grabbed Haley's hand and put his other hand on her stomach.

"Haley, I love you always and …."


	5. Bedroom Talk

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

­­­­­­­­Warning: This chapter is very graphic. Very mature themes, including sex.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bedroom Talk

"..forever," Nathan finished before his body jolted to the right.

Brooke managed to gain back control of the wheel and was able to turn to the right escaping the path of the RV with just a few dents and scratches.

"Brooke, what the hell was that?" Nathan yelled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was thinking of how I pushed Rachel off the…" Brooke stopped herself before she went too far.

"You did what?" asked Haley in shock.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," said Brooke who began to cry.

"Brooke, please tell me that you didn't do what I'm thinking right now," returned Haley.

Brooke finally broke down and told Haley everything. Nathan sat there watching.

"Haley, I pulled her out of the club after she made the toast, and she was saying stuff about me and you and so I punched her and she fell over the railing. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Brooke, does anyone else know?" wondered Haley.

"Only Peyton and now you and Nathan," answered Brooke.

"Brooke, let me drive back home, offered Nathan, "You've got a lot on your plate."

**_Later that night at the Rivercourt…_**

"How crazy is it that Brooke pushed Rachel?" Haley asked Nathan.

"It is pretty weird, I never would've guessed Brooke could punch like that," said Nathan as he thought about it.

"Yeah, anyway, we almost died today," said Haley with a laugh.

"Too bad it wasn't funny when it happened. I mean, how much it would have sucked if I died even before I married you."

"Oh, and have the baby," added Nathan.

"Hey guys," Peyton interrupted from across the court.

"Hey Peyton," replied Haley.

"I wanted to see how you were doing after the whole Rachel incident," Peyton said.

"Oh, which Rachel incident; the fall, or the toast?" asked Haley.

"Oh ha-ha, the toast, I wonder why she said those things."

"Well she did see us buying pregnancy testers and a pack of condoms from the drug store," interrupted Nathan.

"Oh…ok then, that may be why, if you don't mind me asking, are you pregnant?" Peyton asked unsurely.

"I don't mind, and yes I am; we are," Haley added as she looked to Nathan.

"Well then, I don't know what else to say but Congratulations," Peyton declared as she looked from Nathan to Haley.

"Thanks Peyton," Nathan said. "We're really lucky."

"Hey, umm Nathan, I had a question. Your dad or the mayor or evil or whatever I'm supposed to call him, he was seen on the video camera outside of Tric with a gun."

"What? Nathan said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah I just thought you should know. You might want to talk to him," finished Peyton.

"Yeah, I'll give him a call later," Nathan agreed.

_**The next afternoon at Haley's apartment…**_

"Haley! Come here," Nathan shouted as he walked into Haley and Brooke's apartment.

"What is it Nathan?" Haley asked.

"I got my letter from Duke University," Nathan said happily.

"Oh my god, open it, hurry."

"I'm trying…" He read the letter silently to himself. "I got it, I got a full ride because of my basketball," Nathan said with excitement.

"Nathan, that is amazing. Isn't it late to get the letter? I mean it's already almost the beginning of June," Haley said with confusion.

"Yeah I was on their waiting list, because my grades were crap, but my game was great, I guess they chose game over grades. Do you wanna help me celebrate?" asked Nathan.

"In what way?" asked Haley as she ran her hand up and down Nathan's chest.

"I think you know what way," Nathan added as he took off his shirt.

He picked up Haley and carried her to the couch. He laid her down on her back, and took off her shirt. His lips kissed her stomach.

"I wanna make this time special," he said in between kisses.

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"Because neither of us could remember the time we did it at the Rivercourt, so I wanna make this night special, because I've been waiting for this night."

He climbed on top of her and slide off his jeans.

"Wait, where are the condoms?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Oh top shelf in the bathroom," Haley answered.

Nathan went to get the condoms and returned to find Haley standing there in the bra and panties.

"Wow!"

"Too bad you've seen it before, but don't remember," Haley said with a smile.

"This time I'll remember."

They sat back down on the couch and made out. His hand graced her back as he unclipped her bra.

**_Five hours pass..._**

"Oh my god!" Brooke said when she walked in the door to see Haley and Nathan on the couch with their clothes on the floor. "It feels like I stepped into a porn movie…..a really bad one," Brooke said before leaving again.

_**The next morning…. **_

Haley was awoken by the smell of pancakes. She looked over to the kitchen where she saw Nathan naked standing there making pancakes.

"Oh boy, Nathan, what if Brooke sees you?" Haley asked.

"Don't worry she didn't come back home last night," said Nathan as if he already checked. "Pancakes are ready!"

"Oh, good, I'm so hungry," said Haley as she got up from the couch.

"Was that couch scotch guarded?" Nathan wondered.

"I don't think so….why? ……Oh never mind. I think I get it now," Haley said realizing what he meant.

They both laughed.

Haley glanced over on the counter and saw the acceptance letter to Duke.

"Nathan, if you go to college does that mean you are leaving me and the baby?" Haley asked, afraid of the answer.

"Uh, I never thought about that."

"I would go with you, but I'm only a junior, I have another year of high school," said Haley as if all of this now came as a shock to her.

"Haley, I'll always be there for you and the baby, but I really have to take this opportunity. I mean this is an amazing chance," said Nathan trying to make her understand. "And once I'm done with college I may be able to go pro, and provide a better life for you and our baby."

"You know Nathan; I'm sensing a repeat of what happened with Dan and Karen. He left to college after getting her pregnant and abandoned her and Lucas."

"Haley, you can't compare me to him," said Nathan.

"Well, I can't talk about this right now, I have to get to work," Haley said. "Thank you for breakfast Nathan, I have to go shower, just make sure you lock the door when you leave."

"Haley….. Can we just finish talking about this?" Nathan called after Haley as she continued walking away.

_**That morning at Karen's Café….**_

"Hey Haley," Lucas greeted when she walked in the door.

"Hey loser," Haley said as she kissed his forehead.

"I haven't really seen you around much lately."

Haley answered, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I've just been busy with Nathan and the baby issues."

"Yeah, so you and him are happy huh?" asked an interested Lucas.

"Yes, except he got a scholarship from Duke, so he wants to go there next year. I'm just worried about him being there for the baby," said Haley biting her lip.

"You don't want a repeat of what happened with me?" Lucas asked. "Don't worry, it's the best thing to ever happen to me," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, your right it was," Haley said sarcastically.

"Ahh," began Lucas as he stretched, "Me and Nathan graduate from Tree Hill high soon."

"Yeah like a week right?"

"Mhmm," Lucas replied.

"Where are you going for college?" Haley wondered.

"Peyton and I wanna be together so we are both going to the Tree Hill Community College for the Arts, her for drawing, and me for literature."

"Lucas, stop distracting my employees. Haley, stop talking and get your butt to work," hollered Karen, Lucas' mom and owner of the café, from behind the counter.

"Sorry mom," apologized Lucas.

"Sorry Karen," called Haley.


	6. She'll Never Understand

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

Chapter 6

She'll Never Understand

"Why are you still here?" Haley asked Nathan when she saw him sitting on the couch in her apartment.

"Oh uh Brooke said I could stay for a little," Nathan said as he stood up.

"Oh ok," said Haley trying to ignore the awkwardness between them.

"So...uh… how was work?" Nathan said as an attempt to break the ice.

"Fine."

"Haley, can we please talk about this?" asked Nathan.

"No Nathan, we already have and you can't change how I feel about it," Haley answered in response.

"Haley, so you are saying that I can't live my dreams, and that I have to be with you and the baby at all times? Listen to yourself."

"Nathan, you know, maybe I'll just get a god damn abortion. Then you can go off to college, and play pro when you graduate and you can fuck all the girls you want," Haley said frustrated at the tuna fish can not opening.

"You're gonna get an abortion! When did we decide that?" said Nathan.

"It would make things a hell of a lot easier right now. Do you know how I feel? I haven't said one word about my dreams. My senior year I'm gonna be pregnant. Nathan you are being very selfish," yelled Haley.

"I didn't think that this would be a big deal. If you're gonna hold me back from my dreams, then we're over," said a very frustrated Nathan.

"I still am pregnant Nathan," Haley said reminding him.

"I know, and when you have it, I will be there for it. I know I'm the father, and I won't abandon it, I will love that baby," Nathan told Haley.

"Ok, so what are we doing? Are we breaking up?" Haley asked with tears in her eyes.

"In the fall, I'm going to Duke, and I'm taking my heart with me."

Haley spent the next few dies in her room, crying.

_**The night of Tree Hill High's Graduation…..**_

"Knock, knock, Hey Haley," Brooke said as she opened the door. "Are you gonna go to the graduation tonight?"

"Brooke, what are you on; Cheerleader crack? I'm not going. I can't see Nathan there all happy," answered Haley

"What if I told you that he's missed you just as much?" offered Brooke softly.

"I'd say I don't care."

"What if he wanted to see you tonight?" Brooke tried.

"I'd say…. Oh fine. What do I wear?"

"Yes!" Brooke shrieked. "Come here, I have this really sexy dress I just made for my Clothes over Bros line. It's loose so it will hide your baby bump, but it's slimming enough to show your figure. It will make Nathan melt."

"Brooke, I really don't think I can pull that off," said Haley as she explored the lack of clothe.

"Yes you can, you are tutor girl, besides confidence is your best accessory," said Brooke motivationally.

_**At Graduation with Brooke and Peyton...**_

"Oh yes," Brooke started as she clapped her hands playfully. "Aren't you guys excited?"

"No," answered a disgusted Haley.

"Yeah, I am to see Lucas graduate," Peyton said. "And besides I got one of his favorite bands to perform at the after-party at Tric."

"No you two sillies, I mean aren't you excited to see what everyone is wearing and make fun of the hideous sluts!" said Brooke with a bright smile across her face.

"Wow, Brooke you….. I don't even have the words," said Haley before she caught glimpse of Nathan.

Brooke saw where Haley's eyes were facing. "Haley, don't think about it."

"I try not to," said Haley with a deep breath.

_**At the After Graduation Party at Tric…**_

"You having fun?" Nathan asked Haley as he sat down on the couch where she was sitting alone.

"Yeah, this is a great party," Haley said hoping he would leave her alone.

"Haley look," Nathan started.

"Nathan, can you just…" Haley's words were interrupted by a kiss from Nathan.

"God damn it Nathan, you just couldn't leave it alone," Haley said as she walked away towards the door to the staircase.

* * *

"Damn, that party sucks," said a guy next to Haley who was smoking a cigarette leaning over the railing of the stairs. 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Haley said with a laugh.

"I'm Jason."

"Hey, I'm Haley."

Jason wasn't what Haley would consider her type. He had tattoos that were visible through his white dress shirt. He seemed to be about 22 years old. He had hazel eyes and stubble. He had hair like a skateboarder.

"So Haley, what do you do around here for fun?" asked Jason.

"Umm, besides school, we just kinda hang around."

"School…oh, how old are you?" asked Jason, believing her to be older then she was.

"I'm seventeen," answered Haley.

"Oh, wow. I thought you were older, like 20 or something," said Jason.

"How old are you?" Haley now wondered.

"22."

"Haley," Nathan said as he came through the door to the stairs.

"Not now Nathan," Haley answered.

"Who are you?" asked Nathan to Jason.

"I'm Jason who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Nathan. Haley, I need to talk to you."

"Actually bud, we were talking," Jason said pulling Haley towards him.

"Well, your talk is over, now, it's my turn," said Nathan getting Haley towards him.

"You are such a little pussy bitch," Jason told Nathan with a cold stare to go along with it.

"Guys, stop..." started Haley, just as Nathan threw a punch at Jason.

"Haley ran inside to find Lucas to break it up.

"Lucas!" Haley yelled over the blasting music.

"Hey, have you seen Lucas recently?" Haley asked a girl sitting at the bar.

"Yeah, I saw him about a half hour ago going towards the door to the backstage," the girl answered.

"Thanks," responded Haley.

She opened the door to the backstage and saw a dead body on the ground.


	7. You Might Have Noticed

**Stay Where I Can See You**

By ADrew

* * *

Chapter 7

You Might Have Noticed

Haley screamed a horrifying scream when she saw the body of Dan Scott lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. She ran to find Karen, who owns Tric in addition to her café, or Deb Scott, Nathan's mom, the co-owner of Tric, and the wife of Dan. She couldn't find any of them. Haley called 911. The police arrived at Tric, and questioned every person in the building. When they were finished, they held four people at Tric for further questioning; Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jason.

"Ms. James, you said that you were the one who discovered the body of Dan Scott?" asked the CSI Warrick Brown.

"Yeah, I was looking for my friend and someone told me she saw him go backstage," said Haley very troubled by the situation.

"Can we have the name of the friend you were looking for?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, Lucas Scott," Haley answered.

"Is he related to Dan Scott?"

"Yeah, he was his first child," answered Haley.

"Nathan, there was video surveillance from about two weeks ago where your father was outside the club with a gun. Do you have any knowledge of this?" Warrick asked Nathan.

"No, I don't talk to my father very often. He won't let my mom get a divorce from him, because he thinks it would have ruined his image as mayor," answered Nathan.

"Well, looks like he won't have to worry about that now," replied the CSI, looking around at the scene. "What is your Mother's name?"

"Deb Lee Scott," answered Nathan.

"So she would have a reason to kill him," Warrick said, feeling like he was getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I guess she would have a reason, but I know she would never do that," said Nathan trying to forget when Deb tried to kill Dan in a fire.

"Ms. Sawyer, you are dating Lucas Scott, correct?" Warrick began questioning Peyton.

"Yeah, I am."

"Has he…" Warrick began.

"Look," Peyton began cutting him off, "he hasn't said anything to me that would make me believe he killed Dan, ok?" said Peyton, growing strenuous of the process.

"Listen, I'm just trying to solve this murder. And, if you don't cooperate I can't clear your name," said Warrick not taking any attitude. "Did Lucas have a reason to kill Dan?"

"This is Tree Hill; everyone in this town has a reason to kill Dan. But yeah, Dan abandoned him and his mother," said Peyton.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Jason burst out.

"You are here because of you criminal record, and we also find it strange that you were at a party where none of the guests knew who you are," said Warrick.

"I just came to see the band," announced Jason.

"Yeah, sit your ass down, it's your turn to be questioned," Warrick said as he approached him.

"How does my criminal record have anything to do with this case?" Jason asked.

"You stole a car…..from Mr. Dan Scott's dealership," said Warrick making a connection. "Did he press charges for that?"

"He sued," said Jason realizing this wasn't helping his case.

"You probably hated him, wanted him dead?" Warrick asked trying to get a confession.

"No, I wouldn't kill him," answered Jason.

"Warrick, can I speak to you?" a member of the CSI team interrupted. "We did a test on the body and concluded it was dead for twenty minutes before it was found."

Warrick walked back to the group of people. He announced that the body was dead 20 minutes before Haley found it.

"Lucas is no longer a suspect," he announced.

"Haley what is your alibi?"

"I was with her," interrupted Nathan.

"Yeah, that's true," Haley confirmed.

"Ok, thank you two. We will call you if we have any questions," Warrick said excusing the pair.

"Peyton, what is your alibi?" Warrick continued.

"I guess I don't have one other then, I was hanging out with the band at that time," said Peyton worriedly.

"Backstage?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah, but you can totally ask the band. I was with them for an hour."

"When you left backstage didn't you go through the hall where Dan was found?" Warrick asked.

"No, after I hung out with them, I had to announce them on stage. So I got off the front of the stage," Peyton said defending herself.

"Ok, can we have the number of the band's management?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, here it is. Their manager's name is Steve Rolland. The band is Jack's Mannequin," said Peyton as she pulled the number out from her purse.

Five minutes later, Warrick returned and gave Peyton the clear to head home, leaving Jason behind.

_**Back at Haley and Brooke's apartment….**_

Haley walks in to find Brooke sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Haley, where have you been all night?" Brooke asked wondering.

"At Tric, I found Dan Scott's dead body, so I had to stay to get questioned with Nathan, Peyton. And some guy I met named Jason," Haley said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What! Dan Scott finally died? I thought he was like…. Not able to die," said a shocked Brooke.

"Yeah, um where'd you go? I saw you at one point at the party, and then you were gone," Haley said hoping she didn't have anything to do with the death of Dan.

"Oh… um I just had to go somewhere," said Brooke. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

Brooke went into their room.

"Haley!" Brooke yelled, "Can you bring my purse into the room?"

"Yeah, sure Brooke," Haley said as she grabbed the purse.

Haley dropped the purse on the floor, causing the contents to spill out on the floor. Haley saw her digital camera in Brooke's purse that she borrowed a month ago.

"Oh, that's where it was," Haley thought to herself.

Haley put the items back in the purse and turned on the camera and looked at the pictures. She dropped to the floor when she saw pictures on the camera of her and Lucas making out. What shocked her even more was the date they were taken; Today at about the time Haley found the body of Dan. Haley was positive Lucas and Brooke were still together. Haley kept looking at the pictures. She found a video. It was a video of Lucas and Brooke having sex. Haley couldn't believe it. She picked up the purse and brought it to Brooke, not saying a word.

"Thanks Haley," said Brooke very bubbly.

Haley walked out, silently.

"Haley," Brooke called. "Where is my…" she began as she walked into the living room.

Haley sat on the couch and continued, "Camera?"

"Yeah," Brooke said worried.

"Since when do you have sex with your best friend's boyfriend?" Haley said with a cold attitude.

"What? Were you looking through my camera?" asked Brooke.

"Your camera? Brooke, that camera is mine that I let you borrow a month ago," Haley said.

"Well, you still went in my purse without permission."

"It fell open, and my camera came out and I looked at it," Haley answered.

"Haley, get the hell out of my apartment," Brooke said as she stared at Haley.

"I pay rent here Brooke, you can't just kick me out," Haley returned.

"Well, I pay the most each month, and I decide I'm tired of you being here, so leave," Brooke said.

"Fine, Bitch be a Brooke," Haley said as she stormed to her room to pack a big of clothing.

Haley didn't know where to go after she got kicked out. She couldn't go to Lucas' because she couldn't believe he cheated on Peyton. She tried calling Peyton, but she didn't answer her phone. There was only one place she could go to; Nathan's apartment.


End file.
